


Aftermath

by RoseThorne



Series: aphro-verse [2]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorne/pseuds/RoseThorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zel is unable to forget what happened in Femille, and he's not the only one. Sequel to "Displaced." Gourry/Zelgadis </p>
<p>Originally written in December 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Slayers is owned by a bunch of folks who aren’t me. I’m borrowing them for my perverse pleasure, much as Xellos borrows emotions for his.

It had been embarrassing enough to wake in their arms, with the muddled memory of what had happened and aches to prove that those memories were true—he hadn’t realized it was physically possible to be taken like that by two people at once. He’d had trouble even looking at either of them.

But the worst part of it was that none of it had been  _real_. Not really.

He’d known almost immediately after waking that they’d been drugged, and the worst part of it was that he wasn’t terribly surprised. Zel had known, ever since Rezo had changed him, that no one would willingly have sex with him. And although he hadn’t been the one to drug them, he felt as though he had taken advantage of them, even as he’d been taken advantage of as well.

Of course, that misconception hadn’t lasted very long. After the incident in the Temple of Sand and the revelation about Xellos’ identity, it had been clear that the bastard had not been under the influence of any drug—after all, no drug could impact a Mazoku.

But what had been clear was that it was  _Xellos_  who had been responsible. Zel had been naïve, accepting a drink from a wolf in sheep’s clothing, in not being careful or suspicious enough. He’d been so caught up in his own angst over having to crossdress that he’d let down his guard.

And Gourry… The fact that he’d  _known_  what Xellos was, and hadn’t resisted, had trusted him… Zelgadis didn’t know how to handle that beyond trying to forget that the whole night, as erotic and sexually satisfying as it had been, had ever happened. Which was easier said than done.

Well, with Xellos it was easy. The bastard was Mazoku, and no matter how good the sex had been, whether it meant he’d be chaste for the rest of his life, Zelgadis wasn’t going to stoop so low as to knowingly have sex with a monster. Especially not one who had drugged him and in doing so proved that he couldn’t be trusted.

And so later on, after Xellos imposed his presence on them once again and hinted he might be interested in more, Zel made it clear that what had happened that night would never happen again. He made sure not to accept food or drink from the bastard, either.

But with Gourry, it wasn’t as easy. His own feelings had changed, apparently irreversibly, toward the blond. It had been hard to ignore the pang when Gourry had been kidnapped, when he’d attacked them under Phibrizzo’s control, and when he’d nearly disappeared after Lina. He’d broken away afterwards to try to find some sort of emotional control, but when he wound up joining them for another adventure, he found that he’d failed.

Fortunately, the blond seemed unbothered by the fact that they’d spent a night fucking under the influence of some sort of aphrodisiac, and wasn’t letting it ruin their friendship.

But their relationship had changed subtly, in ways that were bewildering. Gourry had been acting a bit differently, but not in the way Zelgadis had expected. He had expected the swordsman to grow distant. Instead, Gourry stayed closer, treated him differently. With a sort of courtesy that had a tendency to leave Zel strangely flustered.

It was almost like an awkward kind of courtship, but Zel knew better than to take it that way. Gourry was trying to reassure him, in his own awkward way, that they were still friends.

The blond’s insistence that he not sleep on the floor even when there was only one bed had left him quietly masturbating in the bathroom, invoking memories he couldn’t get rid of. After he woke to find himself in Gourry’s arms, with the swordsman’s morning wood pressed against his ass, he’d gone back to sleeping on the floor.

Zel pretended not to notice the doors being held open for him. He shrugged off the offer to clean his sword—which was hard to take in a non-sexual way. But when Gourry chastised Lina after Zel got sick of her pestering and let her have his dinner, it was hard to ignore.

Filia, predictably, joined in to scold Lina for continually holding up their quest, and in the ensuing chaos he was able to retreat to the room he was stuck sharing with Gourry. There really wasn’t any way to avoid him, but he tried pretending to be asleep when the blond came up.

But the smell of coffee ruined that plan, and he opened his eyes to find that Gourry had brought up a meal for him.

“Hey. Filia made Lina pay for it.” Gourry didn’t wait for him to get up and instead brought it to him in bed. “She shouldn’t steal your food. You don’t eat enough, Zel.”

After the change, he’d never needed much to eat, but over the course of this journey he had used more energy than he’d replenished, so he didn’t argue when the blond handed him a fork.

He was in the middle of swallowing his third bite when Gourry started changing into the pajamas provided by the inn. Zel choked when the blond removed his pants, and was horrified when Gourry sat beside him, half-naked, and patted his back to dislodge the food.

“You okay, Zel?”

The swordsman was partially erect, and Zel had to tear his eyes away. He forced himself to set the plate aside to try to cover the fact that he’d been staring. Zelgadis didn’t answer for a moment, his mind awhirl.

“It doesn’t bother you?” he finally asked. “What happened in Femille?”

Gourry scratched his head, and for a horrifying moment Zel wondered if Gourry had actually  _forgotten_  that night. That was, if possible, even more mortifying.

Then the blond shrugged. “The crossdressing sucked. I didn’t mind the rest.”

“The rest?” Zel managed.

“Having sex with you.”

The shaman wasn’t sure how to take ‘didn’t mind.’ Gourry still hadn’t moved from his seat beside him, hadn’t made a move to cover himself.

“I’d wanted to do that for a long time, anyway. I know it bothered you, so I didn’t bring it up.”

It took a moment for the words to register, and when they did Zel could only stare at him for a while.

“Sorry I took advantage of you like that,” Gourry continued, finally seeming to realize that he was half-naked. He stood and grabbed the pajama bottoms.

“You didn’t,” Zel managed. He blushed when Gourry turned toward him, surprised. “I thought… Well, I thought it was just the drug.”

Gourry shook his head. “If it was, I could’ve found someone else.”

Zel hadn’t even considered that. He hadn’t thought that the aphrodisiac had just brought out what was already there, hadn’t thought anyone would really want to do those things with someone like him. A monster. But Gourry had never seen him as a monster.

“I didn’t think you…” He couldn’t finish that sentence; it sounded stupid.

“I do.”

When Gourry came toward him again he was fully erect, as though to demonstrate exactly how much he still wanted Zelgadis. A thrill raced through Zel and settled in his groin as the blond sat down on the bed beside him again.

Gourry touched his face gently. “Do you?”

He could only nod, and was relieved when that seemed to be enough to encourage Gourry to lean forward and kiss him, to do what he’d longed for and dreamed about ever since the night in Femille.

Zelgadis let Gourry press him back against the mattress, let him kiss and touch him breathless, helped him remove their clothing, allowed himself to be exposed to his eyes. Gourry let his hands and lips roam, and they explored each other’s bodies leisurely as they hadn’t before, too frantic to allow foreplay.

It was slower this time, less desperate, gentler, but it still wasn’t long before he was underneath the blond, clinging to him, muffling loud moans against his shoulder as Gourry’s thrusts and strokes drove him steadily toward the first of many orgasms.

This time, it wasn’t a drug that led either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one for Slayers Kinkfest on the SlayersAdult LJ community. For the prompt:
> 
> Gourry/Zelgadis; Dating (see Courting and dating) - Pampering (spoiling someone rotten with gifts or money; physical pampering such as massage and grooming; giving someone a novel or unexpected degree of emotional or sexual care; catering to someone's every whim) - "For the life of him, Zelgadis never would have seen it coming."


End file.
